Riot (GTA San Andreas)
Riot is one of the last story missions in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There no clear goal for this mission, but it acts as a playable cutscene, as protagonist Carl Johnson drives his brother, Sweet to his house in Ganton, Los Santos. By starting the mission, Los Santos will plunge into chaos, as rioters take to the streets, looting, fighting and destroying property in anger at an unsatisfactory court decision on Frank Tenpenny's conduct (a reference to the Los Angeles riots of 1992). The riot will persist until "End of the Line" is completed, and the player may have to exercise caution while traveling in the city between these missions. Overview The whole gang, including Cesar, The Truth, Kendl, Maccer, Sweet, Carl and Madd Dogg, in Dogg's living room, are tentatively watching Frank Tenpenny's trial on TV. The gang sit around, talking out loud their concerns and opinions, with CJ trying to silence them so that they can hear what's going on. Tenpenny has been charged for racketeering, corruption, narcotics, and sexual assault. His partner Eddie Pulaski is said to be in hiding, even though during the mission, High Noon, CJ kills him. Jimmy Hernandez, a victim of Tenpenny's wrath, adds up to the long list of charges against one of Los Santos finest. Everybody is sure that Tenpenny will serve a life sentence for everything he has done, but Cesar mentions that the justice system lets officers off easy. After a moment, the gang become disappointed when all charges against Tenpenny are dropped. It seems not only CJ and the others are disappointed in the way justice failed to be served, but they find out the whole of Los Santos is up in flames from the easy release of Tenpenny. Los Santos has become a very dangerous place now and they decide that they must shelter themselves for a whole wave of terror in the street. Being a leader of the Grove Street Families, Sweet decides that he too must do all he can to protect his loved ones by gathering up his gang. He asks CJ to drive him home while people are rioting on the streets. Script Carl Johnson: Hey, be quiet, be quiet. Maccer: C'mon you bunch of wankers, this is unbearable! Reporter: Officers Eddie Pulaski and Frank Tenpenny, both hard working members of a community policing unit, have been charged with racketeering, corruption, narcotics, and sexual assault. Kendl Johnson: They brought it upon themselves. The Truth: That bastard cost me my farm. And he hogged the bong. Reporter: ...conspired to kill fellow officer Ralph Pendelbury who had threatened to turn state's evidence and who was then found shot dead in a supposedly unrelated gang incident... Sweet: I'd say 20 years. Cesar Vialpando: Try 5 years. Cops always get off easy. Kendl Johnson: Yeah, I heard that. Reporter: ...retracted witness statements and now the disappearance of fellow officers Jimmy Hernandez, and Officer Pulaski himself, believed to be on the run. (Time passed by as the witnesses exit the courtroom.) Reporter: Oh, wait, they're exiting the courtroom now! Kendl Johnson: That bastard Pulaski will probably turn up dead, just like the rest of them. Attorney: Of the lack of evidence against my client, the district attorney's office has seen fit to drop all charges... Sweet: What?! Kendl Johnson: That's bullshit. The Truth: You see? You can't trust the system, man! Reporter: ...surprise decision is wholly unprecedented... Sweet: Oh man, there just ain't no JUSTICE! Maccer: I know, I've been arrest numerous times for totally naturally behavior! Reporter: ...Los Santos will burn tonight! Sweet: Ain't nobody gonna be rioting in my hood! Cesar Vialpando: I don't know about that holmes. Look. The whole city is going up. People are fucking pissed off about this. Carl Johnson: People don't know what they want. We're all being used. The Truth: You see, man? It's always the same, friend. Power systems corrupt everyone. Sweet: Look, I say we go secure the hood, we ain't getting shit together so some idiot can burn it down. (Outside the mansion, CJ and Sweet are heading towards Sweet's Greenwood.) Carl Johnson: Shit's real fucked up, man. Sweet: Yeah, but we gonna handle this ourselves. (On the way people are rioting.) Sweet: There ain't no justice, man. How does scum like Tenpenny stay on the streets? Carl Johnson: Man, I dunno, just the way shit stacked I guess. Sweet: Man, this is fucked up. We should take that bastard down ourselves. Carl Johnson: We will Sweet. Sweet: So who's the weird Brit? Carl Johnson: What? Oh, Maccer! He got a little problem he can't control. Sweet: What kind of problem? Carl Johnson: He can't stop, you know, giving himself a little bit. Sweet: What, you mean he likes to consult Professor Hans Jerkov? Carl Johnson: Yeah, regularly. Sweet: Spank the monkey. Carl Johnson: Yeah! Sweet: Take Palm-ela out? Carl Johnson: Quit it! Sweet: Burp the worm? Carl Johnson: Enough, man! Shit, look at this place, even old ladies robbing shit! Sweet: I guess it's better than staying home and watching the shopping channel. Carl Johnson: Yeah, go out there and get yourself a bargain! Shit, man, people real mad! Tenpenny responsible for ALL of this! As if the ghetto ain't wrecked enough! Come tomorrow, most of Centrals gonna have new TVs. Sweet: Look at them, like angry kids or some shit! They just tearing up their own neighborhoods! Nothing good is gonna come of this. (pause) Everything's burning! Put your foot down! Man the ghetto's tearing itself apart. (CJ and Sweet arrives at Sweet's house.) Sweet: I'm gonna gather up some homies, and get the hood locked down. Carl Johnson: You need anything, you give me a call. I'm gonna check out the city and see what I can see. Sweet: You be careful out there, CJ. Rewards There is no reward given for this mission, but the mission "Los Desperados" is unlocked. In addition, rioting will be widespread in Los Santos until "End of the Line" is completed. Tips *While the Riot's Are Going on Try not To Aggravate, your wanted levels, as because Cops seem to be more Aggressive with you during the riots. *Steer Clear of Exploding vehicles. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas